The way things can turn out
by Evil Blue Onna
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 3 UP! Written by Blue Onna. I've put a short summary inside. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Yes! Another new story!! I just can't get enough of it!! And just like always, I don't have much to say about it. It's pretty much like this; Bulma lives in a flat, she bought an apartment for herself. Six months later, she gets a new neighbor and guess who that is? (Like we don't know!!). The question is, will it work out alright or will they rip each others guts out? Enjoy!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . . . .  
  
Chapter 1, New neighbors, new chances.  
  
Bulma moved into a new home about six months ago, she wanted to get out of her parents house and start to build a life of her own. Many people always thought that she got everything from daddy and that she did nothing for herself and she wanted to prove those people otherwise.  
  
Yesterday, things had changed a bit, she got a new neighbor, a guy. She estimated him from around her age, she was twenty. He was pretty good looking and annoying. Since he moved into his apartment, he has been playing loud music. He played Iron Maiden, (OOHH!! How I love that band!!!) Bulma liked Iron Maiden but not everyday, day in day out!  
  
That's when she decided to go and complain, she was sick of the music. But the first attempt to get rid of the music didn't help, she asked him nicely. He turned off his music for five minutes and then went back on as loud as before. Bulma almost exploded in rage.  
  
She decided maybe another approach would do the trick, so she asked him if he wanted to go and have a drink at her place, he declined. And the music went back on. Bulma had had it, she banged on his door and told him to turn the fucking music off in a less friendly way. It worked, he even asked her if she wanted to go for a drink but not at her place, she agreed.  
  
They walked down the street, passed a few diners but Bulma didn't like those diners so they were forced to go on. The reason that she didn't want to go to the first diner was because she worked there, the second one looked dirty, the third one had too much light thus no atmosphere, the fourth one was too small and finally the fifth one was good enough.  
  
Bulma ordered two cappuccino's. The waitress was very annoying, she was checking out Vegeta every time she got near their table, Bulma almost stood up to tell her to keep her eyes to herself but decided against it. Vegeta chuckled a bit when he saw Bulma's almost reaction.  
  
Their 'coffee break' was really nice, Bulma found out that Vegeta wasn't such an asshole as she thought he was.  
  
While they were drinking their coffee, Vegeta told Bulma that he was busy painting his apartment and that he wouldn't be able to finish the paint job because Bulma had to go out for coffee with him and that the first four diners weren't good enough. So Bulma promised to help Vegeta with the painting when they got back to the apartment.  
  
That is pretty much all you need to know about how they met and why Bulma is sitting in Vegeta's apartment, drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette. She is taking a break from her paint job. (A/N This was a short intro, now on with the story where the real conversations appear!!)  
  
Bulma got two beers and went back to the livingroom where Vegeta was sitting on the plastic-covered couch, smoking a cigarette. She handed Vegeta his beer and sat down next to him. "Can I have a cigarette?" She asked Vegeta reached into his pocket, got his pack of cigarettes out and threw it into Bulma's lap. "Thanks" Bulma lit a cigarette and threw the carton back to Vegeta. "Is the paint job the last thing you have to do?" Vegeta nodded. "I remember I was really happy when my apartment was done, I was tired of the mess" "My entire life has been a mess, so I can take this as well" "What do you mean?" "Never mind, I'm going back to work" Vegeta stood up, leaving Bulma on the couch. She was really wondering what Vegeta had been talking about. For now, Bulma left it for what it was, after all, she only knew him for a few hours. She got up, extinguished her cigarette and also got back to work. "I like what your doing to your apartment Vegeta" "Hm" Was all he said. "It's a beautiful color, I wish I had done that six months ago" "But you didn't" "Nope, didn't think of it" "Doesn't surprise me" "And why is that?" "You seem not too bright" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. "Shut up!! I happen to be a very smart girl!!" "Then you are very good at hiding that" Bulma got up and aproached Vegeta, she put her hands on her hips and glared at him, ready to start preaching. "The fact that I work in a worthless diner, doesn't mean I am stupid!! I just couldn't find anything else at the moment!! Just so you know, I am a very talented scientist!!" Vegeta stood up, took his brush and painted Bulma's cheek. "You idiot!! What the hell are you doing!?!" "Painting you" Vegeta replied with a smirk on his face. Bulma didn't let him get away with that so she took her roller and dragged it along Vegeta's arm, smirking widely. "Now you've done it woman, this means war" Vegeta dipped his brush into the can of paint and swung the brush into Bulma's direction, spatters of paint flying through the room, Bulma was all covered in paint. She grabbed a brush and gave Vegeta a taste of his own medicine. Soon enough, they were both totally covered in paint. Eventually, the fight became physical as well, they both threw down their brushes and attacked each other. Bulma found out she was no match for Vegeta. They were rolling around on the floor, there was no clean spot left on their body. They came to a halt, Vegeta was now lying on top of Bulma, she was panting. "Woman, you totally lack stamina" "Is that necassery?" "It is if you want to be able to take me on" Vegeta said smirking "You are much to strong, I wouldn't win anyway" Bulma replied shrugging her shoulders  
  
Bulma was still panting but not because she was tired from their little fight, it was Vegeta. She had no idea what he was doing to her but it sure felt right. But on the other hand, Bulma was cursing herself for lating herself breaking her promise. She promised herself no more guys for a while. Just before she moved into her new apartment, she broke up with her boyfriend because he cheated on her. That's why she wanted to get the hell out of there but her body wouldn't let her, her body told her to stay right there. Vegeta saw that Bulma had an inner struggle, he could see it in her eyes, he would help her sort it out. He smirked at her and leaned in to kiss her, sending shivers down Bulma's spine. Bulma let herself drown in the kiss, she wanted nothing else but him. Finally, he broke the kiss so she could catch her breath. Immediatly it hit Bulma, what had she done? This couldn't be right, she only knew the guy for one night. "Uhm.. I think I should go home and shower, I have to work again tomorrow" Bulma said "Why? You can stay here" "No! No, that's not a good idea, I really have to go, see you around and good luck with your living room" Bulma stood up after Vegeta got off of her and Bulma hurried out the front door, into her own apartment. She closed and locked the door and went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Bulma let the warmth of the water enter her body, calming her a bit. She couldn't believe she just did that. After she was hurt like that by Yamcha.  
  
Vegeta still sat on the living room floor trying to find out what he had done wrong. Had he said something? He was sure that Bulma wanted this too. "You stupid bastard!" He said to himself "You shouldn't have! How could you have been so weak?!" Vegeta grabbed a beer bottle and threw it against a wall, it broke into a million pieces. Vegeta left the pieces and went to the shower. He had done enough for today.  
  
. . . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yep, that was it already, I hope you liked it. And if you did, I hope you'll review me. I'll update A.S.A.P. That goes for my other stories as well. Lots of kisses, Blue Onna. 


	2. New friends mixed with the new neighbor

Hello people, I'm back with the second chapter, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . . . . Chapter 2.  
  
Bulma woke up the next morning with a strange feeling, when she remembered last night, she knew why.  
  
Slowly, she got dressed and got ready for work, Bulma just wanted to stay in bed today and do nothing but that wouldn't pay the rent.  
  
Before Bulma left the house, she checked the hallway if it was empty, she didn't want to run into Vegeta. She wouldn't know what to say or how to act so on the other way, she was pretty happy that she had to work, she wouldn't run into Vegeta all day.  
  
Outside, Bulma was greeted by a gentle morning breeze, that did her good. She took her sweet time walking to her work, she was already five minutes late so what would those few more minutes matter.  
  
Luckily for Bulma, her boss didn't mind her being late, that was really the last thing she could've used. Quietly, Bulma went about her daily chores, sweeping the floors, cleaning tables and serving costumers while her boss was in the kitchen preparing the food.  
  
The day went by smoothly, and Bulma was happy about that, after last night, she could use a quiet day.  
  
Bulma was just cleaning another table when she heard the door, automatically, she turned around to see who it was, in the doorway was standing no other then Vegeta. Bulma's eyes went wide, that was quiet a surprise, she didn't expect that. *Oh no!! Why me she thought, I can't serve him! I'll drop everything!* Bulma thought. "Woman" Vegeta said "H..Hi. Bye!" Bulma ran to the kitchen where her boss was cleaning. "Bulma what's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost" Mrs. Bauddonet said. "You could say that" Bulma said "You have a customer" Mrs. Bauddonet said. "I know, that's why I'm here" "Aren't you going to serve him?" "I can't" Bulma muttered "Why not?" "It's a long story" "But you still have to, this is the kind of situation you can get into when you work in a diner" "You are right, I will go and serve him" Bulma collected every single bit of courage she had in her and went back into the diner, Vegeta was still standing on the exact same spot when Bulma left to go to the kitchen. "You decided to come back?" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face "Yeah, after all, you are a customer" "That's true" Vegeta sat down and ordered a cup of coffee and told Bulma to get one for herself as well. Bulma asked her boss if it was alright if she drank a cup of coffee with Vegeta. Her boss found it ok since it was quiet anyway. Bulma sat down, she was pretty nervous and Vegeta noticed that. "Why are you so nervous woman?" He said "I..I don't know" Bulma stuttered "Yes, you do know, come on, spit it out" Vegeta said calmly Bulma sighed deep and decided to tell him what was bothering her. "Ok, last night" "What about last night?" Vegeta asked "Like you don't know" Bulma said, she was starting to get a little bit mad, he was playing with her. "Oh, you mean that kiss!" Vegeta said "Duh!! What else was I supposed to talk about?" Bulma snapped "Are you getting mad?" Vegeta said mockingly "You are damn right!! I can't about anything else and then you come here and make fun of me!" "I like it when you get mad" "I don't! So will you please leave?" "Why? I am free to sit here for as long as I want to" "Vegeta! Will you please leave!?" Bulma said a tone louder. "What is going on in here?" Mrs. Bauddonet asked when she came in the diner "Nothing Mrs. Bauddonet, my brother was just about to leave" "Brother?" Vegeta asked raising a brow "Yes, now go! Before I tell mom that you are even bothering me at work!!" Bulma yelled, she was so pissed off, the nerve of that guy to play with her feelings like that. Bulma's face was red as a tomato, her boss laughed a bit under her breath but Bulma heard it anyway. "What's so funny?" Bulma asked "Nothing. Was that your brother?" "Sort of" Bulma mumbled "You can tell me what's going on" Mrs. Bauddonet said "Ok" Bulma sighed and she told her boss everything that happened the last few days. It took Bulma a bit of effort but she explained the whole story. "Oh honey" Her boss said "Don't let a guy get to you like that!" "I know and normally I won't but this one is different, he seems to know my weaknesses and uses them against me" "Then make your weaknesses your strengths" "How?" "That, honey, you have to find out for yourself, now you got work to do, customers" Her boss smiled at her.  
  
The rest of day went well, no Vegeta, just a few customers and a bit of cleaning. Bulma thought about her talk with her boss, she told her to make her weaknesses her strengths. She had no clue how to do that. Maybe first she had to face her weaknesses. She decided to think about that when she got home.  
  
Bulma's shift ended at six, she stayed in the diner to eat something. The door went open and Bulma looked who it was, it was a girl with a pale skin, and raven black hair and black eyes. *Add some red lipstick and she could pass for Snow white* Bulma thought. "Ah! ChiChi! Welcome!" Mrs. Bauddonet said cheerfully. Bulma raised an eyebrow at her boss "You know her?" Bulma asked "Yes, she is our new waitress, today she works a nightshift because Juu wanted the night off but I hired her for the mornings and afternoons" Bulma was flabbergasted, her mouth hang open. "Don't worry Bulma, you won't be fired! I hired her to help you out, on busy days, you can use some help!" "Oh ok, you had me there! I thought I lost my job!" Bulma stood up and approached the new girl. "High, I'm Bulma" Bulma said with a bright smile on her face "I'm ChiChi" The black haired girl said. "Mrs. Bauddonet, if you want to, I can stay a bit longer to show ChiChi around" Bulma suggested "That would be great, that way you can get to know each other, after all, you have to work together from now on"  
  
So, Bulma stayed until the diner closed, the new girl was so nice, Bulma talked to her the entire night. When the diner closed, Bulma felt like she knew ChiChi for years. "He Chi!" "Yeah B" "Do you want to come to my apartment to have a drink?" "Sure! I would love to!" Bulma and ChiChi said their boss goodbye and started walking to Bulma's apartment. Bulma told ChiChi about her new neighbor, well, it was more like she warned her. That he was always playing loud music. "If I were you B, I would have slapped him across the face the day he moved in, just show him who's boss" "Maybe I should've and maybe I will. If he tries to kiss me again for example" "He kissed you!?!?" "Yeah, we were playing around in his apartment, it was the first time I really met him, we went out for a drink. When we got back, I helped him with the paint job in his apartment. As I was saying, we started to play around and suddenly he kissed me. And the worst part is, I LIKED IT!!" "Oh B. But you don't want him?" "No! It just happened! I'm not even in love with him. Although he is really sexy and he has a great body. Oh! What am I saying!!" "I think you are saying that you do like him" ChiChi said. "Chi, I tell you, I do not like him!!"  
  
The twosome kept talking and talking for the rest of the way, it is too much to tell you what was said. When they arrived at Bulma's place, it was as Bulma had said, he had his music on. "What is this music anyway?" ChiChi asked with a disgusted look on her face "It's Iron Maiden, I like it but not day in day out" "We have to do something about this" ChiChi said "But what? Asking him won't work, the last time I did that, he turned the music off for five minutes. Demanding doesn't work either." "Wait a minute" ChiChi said She rumbled through her purse "Got it" She said with a sinister look on her face She gently knocked on Vegeta's door, after a while, the door finally opened. He looked into the hall and saw two women, his neighbor and a black haired chick. "What do you want?" He asked "I wanted to ask you if you want to turn the music off, it's bothering me" ChiChi said with a sweet smile on her face "And what if I don't?" Vegeta asked, he was amused by this display. Bulma stood behind ChiChi wondering what her new friend was up to. ChiChi's eyes turned dark as soon as Vegeta's words left his mouth. "Face the wrath of ChiChi" "So that is your name. And what wrath? Am I supposed to be scared?" Vegeta asked with a smirk on his face. "Will you turn your music off or not?" ChiChi asked "Ehm.. No" "Ok, you asked for it" ChiChi said She raised her hand pushed something she was holding and the content of the spray went straight for Vegeta's eyes. "AAAHHHH!! You witch!!! What's that?!?!" Vegeta cried out in pain. "That my dear friend, was pepper spray" ChiChi said "Chi! Are you crazy!! He didn't deserve that!!" Bulma shouted "Yes B, he did, for being so fucking selfish!! Now, let's get that drink" ChiChi dragged Bulma with her to her apartment and left Vegeta in pain, leaning against the door of his apartment.  
  
"Don't you think you were a little hard on him?" Bulma asked carefully "No way! He was being such a jerk!!" "You are right about that but pepper spray, do you know how much that hurts?" "I do" ChiChi said with a small smirk on her face. "I'm sorry Chi but I'm going to see if he's alright, I feel so guilty" "Ok, I'll stay here and watch some TV" Bulma nodded and went back to see if Vegeta was alright. He was still leaning against the door with his hands covering his face, he was in so much pain. "A..Are you alright?" Bulma said softly "What do you think?" Vegeta snapped "Come here let me help you" Bulma said reaching out to him. As soon as she touched his arm, he pushed her away. "What? I'm only trying to help you!!" "I don't want your help! You were probably behind this to begin with" Bulma slapped Vegeta across the face "How dare you say that!! If I would've known what she was up to, you wouldn't have the fucking pepper spray in your eyes!" Bulma hissed "Now, let me help you, we have got to wash it out of your eyes before it causes permanent damage" Bulma said calmly Vegeta decided to cooperate, he didn't feel like becoming blind. Bulma carefully guided him to his bathroom. She rinsed his eyes for about ten minutes. "Are you done yet?" Vegeta said "Almost" Bulma turned off the water and let Vegeta get up. "Now, open your eyes, does it still hurt?" Vegeta carefully opened his eyes. "It doesn't hurt anymore, it just stings a little" He mumbled "That will be gone after a good night sleep. Can you see everything?" Bulma asked He looked at her "Oh yeah" He said with his usual smirk "Glad to know you are back to your old self again" Bulma said with a warm smile "Why did you come back?" Vegeta asked "Well, I felt so guilty and I didn't know if you would wash it out right away and I would hate for you to get blind. I just couldn't leave you standing here" Bulma said "But did you think I deserved it?" He asked "I thought you deserved a lesson but not this, you didn't deserve this" Bulma replied shaking her head a bit. Vegeta leaned in towards Bulma and kissed her. He caught Bulma by surprise but still, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Vegeta's hands roamed her body, making Bulma moan a bit. After a long while, Bulma broke the kiss. "I should be getting back to my apartment, ChiChi is probably wondering where the hell I am" Bulma said Vegeta didn't say anything, he just nodded. Bulma released him from her grip on his neck and quickly left the apartment. She stepped inside and saw that ChiChi was standing on the tiny balcony, smoking. "Chi! You are allowed to smoke inside! That is if you have a cigarette for me" Bulma said "What took you so long B?" "I helped Vegeta wash the pepper spray out of his eyes and that took a while" Bulma sat down on her couch, ChiChi sat down on the other. "I thought about it when you were gone and maybe I was a little hard on him, I better go apologize" ChiChi said and she stood up "Eh Chi? May I give you a tip? Don't do that right now, wait a while, he's pretty steamed up right now." "You sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure" "Ok" ChiChi sat back down and the two girls went on talking about all sorts of stuff. But in the back of her head, Bulma kept thinking about Vegeta and about the second kiss they shared. Could it be that she was starting to like him?  
  
. . . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow! That was long!! I can't believe it! Maybe it was a tiny bit boring here and there, the next few chapters will be more exciting. If you think otherwise, please let me know in a review. Lots of Kisses, Blue Onna. 


	3. Chapter 3, Nasty Encounters

Hi there! Another chapter. Yes, it goes fast but that's because I have so much free time at school to type the chapters! I love it!!  
  
By the way, I am working on the third chapter of Addiction. It's just that I wrote it on paper and now, I have to type it and I hate that! But it's coming, I promise.  
  
Now on with this story! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Bulma sat in the living room, sorting out everything had happened tonight. That ChiChi sure was a feisty one! Bulma had learned tonight that you do not want to mess with her unless you want pepper spray in your eyes. She also thought about Vegeta, he sure knew how to spin her head up side down, she didn't know what to do with him, she didn't want to get involved again. She just had to avoid him then, maybe that would get him out of her head.  
  
Bulma was so deep in thought that she did not hear the knock on the door the first time. The second time, it was more like banging and this time she heard. "Who could that be at this time of night?" She asked angrily.  
  
She opened the door and her eyes went wide when she saw who was standing in front of her, it was Yamcha.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?! I thought I made clear that I didn't wan to see you anymore!" Bulma yelled, not really caring anymore that it was almost 11.30 PM.  
  
"I think we should talk" He said  
  
"No, I think you should leave! You and I have nothing to say to each other anymore! What you did is unforgivable!"  
  
"Bulma, please, just hear me out" Yamcha pleaded.  
  
Bulma sighed "Make it fast; I want to go to bed"  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and started tapping her foot as if to say 'hurry up and get lost'.  
  
"Well, it's like this, I am really really sorry for what I did to you, I never meant for it to happen but I was just so drunk, I didn't know what I was doing or who I was anymore"  
  
"You should've thought of that back then Yamcha!"  
  
"Please, let me finish. I really love you and I want you back, I swear it'll never happen again, we were made for each other Bulma, don't you see?"  
  
Yamcha advanced on Bulma until he was really close, too close for Bulma's liking. When he exhaled in her face, she smelled alcohol.  
  
"Yamcha? Have you been drinking, again?!" She said  
  
"Only a bit, it's nothing serious but do you know what I'm talking about? You and me, together with a family of our own"  
  
He took another step towards her and he wrapped his arms around her waist, this went too far so Bulma pushed him away. "Yamcha, go home! I don't want to talk to you and certainly not when you're drunk!"  
  
Yamcha didn't listen, he grabbed Bulma again and started kissing her, she pushed him away with all her might but he was too strong, even though he was drunk. He pushed her inside the house and closed the door with his foot.  
  
"You and me are going to have so much fun together" He said  
  
"Yamcha, please stop, you are drunk, go home and go to sleep, we can talk about this when you're sober"  
  
He didn't respond, he started pulling her clothes off. *Oh Jesus, he is going to rape me!* Bulma thought.  
  
"Yamcha no!!! I don't want this!! Stop it!!" She yelled  
  
"I know you want this babe, just admit it and let yourself go" he whispered.  
  
"Yamcha no" Bulma started crying, it was hopeless, she wasn't strong enough to get him off of her.  
  
*What am I going to do? Wait a second! Maybe, if I scream loud enough, Vegeta will hear me!*  
  
"VEGETA!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!!" She yelled on the top of her lungs  
  
Yamcha, who had already pulled off her shirt, was now fumbling with her pants. "Don't bother babe, no one will hear you" He said not even looking up.  
  
"VEGETA PLEASE!!! YOU HAVE GOT TO HEAR ME!!"  
  
Bulma tried to move towards the wall, she succeeded and she started banging on it with all she had, tears streaming down her face like waterfalls.  
  
Nothing happened; the door didn't fly open, no Vegeta, no nothing.  
  
"Vegeta, you bastard!! Where are you when I need you!!?" Bulma shouted, she had drained so much of her energy with the screaming, the banging on the wall and the crying that she collapsed against the wall.  
  
"That's it babe, you see? I knew you would give in to me" Yamcha said. His liquor-breath made Bulma nauseous. She turned her head the other way and just when she had given up all hope, when she accepted that Yamcha was going to rape her, the front door flung open. Vegeta was standing in the door way and he did not look too happy, certainly not when he saw Bulma sitting on the floor with a wet face from crying and half naked with a guy in front of her who was trying to get the rest of her clothes off.  
  
"What the fuck is going on in here!?" Vegeta shouted  
  
"Vegeta!! Oh thank God!! You don't know how glad I am to see you" Bulma said  
  
Vegeta walked towards Yamcha and pulled him up. He punched him in the face, after that, he punched him in the gut and finally, he threw him outside in the hallway.  
  
"If you ever dare to show your Goddamn face here ever again! I will not be so nice anymore!!" Vegeta shouted  
  
He went back into Bulma's apartment to see if she was alright.  
  
"Who the fuck was that?" He said  
  
"That was my ex boyfriend" Bulma said softly  
  
"You are kidding right?"  
  
"No, unfortunately not, he was drunk, that's why he did it"  
  
"That's no excuse! He is just some horny bastard who can't keep his hands to himself"  
  
"I noticed that, he cheated on me six months ago, that's why we broke up"  
  
"Get dressed woman" Vegeta said, he didn't know what to say, he wasn't very good at dealing with these situations.  
  
"I'm going home" He said softly  
  
"Vegeta wait!" Bulma said, quickly pulling her shirt over her head  
  
"What is it woman?"  
  
She went to him and hugged him "Thank you, I owe you big time, if it wasn't for you, he surely would've raped me"  
  
"Well, he didn't. Goodnight woman"  
  
Vegeta left the apartment, gently closing the door behind him. He did not understand why that bastard Yamcha would want to rape a great girl like Bulma. She deserved a good boyfriend, who would do anything for her, who would even die for her. He was sure he would.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly, Bulma walked to her bathroom, brushed her teeth and went to bed. She couldn't sleep though; she kept thinking about what Yamcha did and that Vegeta had 'come to her rescue'.  
  
A single tear rolled down Bulma's cheek, she felt so alone at this moment, she had made a new friend but still Bulma felt like she was alone on the world, she felt like she was getting nowhere with her life. Vegeta did a good job at easing that pain though, he didn't speak much but he didn't need to, it was like he knew how she felt, too bad he could be such an asshole sometimes.  
  
In the next few days, Bulma did everything she could to forget the nasty encounter with Yamcha but it still haunted her, at nighttimes, she had nightmares about him and during the day, whenever someone knocked on the door, she hesitated to open it, what if it was Yamcha? So that's why she first asked who it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was sitting on her couch reading a newspaper when her eyes went over an advert, she read it and a feeling of sheer happiness overwhelmed her, it was an advert for a scientist from a company close to Bulma's house. Immediately, she grabbed the phone and dialed the number that was given in the advert.  
  
"Good morning, Level One Scientists speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
"Good morning, this is Bulma Briefs speaking, I was just reading the newspaper when saw an advert for a job and I would like to apply for that job"  
  
"Just a moment, I'll put you through with personnel matters"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Bulma had to wait for five minutes; with every minute passing she became angrier.  
  
"Good morning, personnel matters, this is Rose, how may I help you?"  
  
Bulma explained her story again and again she had to wait but then finally, the right person came on the phone. Bulma explained her story again and she was invited for a job interview.  
  
"This afternoon at four PM? Sounds fine to me"  
  
"Bye Ms. Briefs, see you at four PM"  
  
Bulma hung up the phone and let out a cry of happiness, finally, she got the job she wanted well, almost, first she had to get through the interview. Bulma got ready for work in the diner. The job at the diner where she would be quitting soon if things worked out well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't we all hope that it all works out for her? I am the only one who knows! And you guys are going to find out soon enough if you stay tuned. Oh and please tell me what you think about this chapter! Lots of kisses, Blue Onna 


End file.
